


Arrivals and Departures

by wereleopard58



Series: Family [3]
Category: Smallville, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is getting close to the time that twins are coming. After the birth will things still run smoothly for the Kent-Jones Family? This is the third story in this series 'When One Door Closes Another Opens' and 'We're Having What'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Arrivals and Departures

Pairing: Ianto/Clark

Rating: PG at the moment, but could change

Spoilers: All of Torchwood and Smallville

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Smallville

Summary: It is getting close to the time that twins are coming. After the birth will things still run smoothly for the Kent-Jones Family?

Feedback: Yes please

Chapter one

Clark missed Ianto so much. He spent a lot of time with Chloe, she had practically moved in. There was a calendar on the wall with the dates crossed off that had passed and a big circle around a future date. The birth. That was also what he was afraid of; he could lose Ianto and the twins during that. Then of course, there was the raising of children. How were they going to manage? Especially with two kids with abilities that are possible not yet known. There would be undoubtedly lots of consultations with his parents. How did they manage to do it? Would it be best for them to move to the farm, where the kids would have space to practice their abilities? These things he would need to talk to Ianto about. Of course, it should have been before the birth, but because the kidnapping and the stress that was taken out of their hands.

'Clark glanced up at the calendar once again and sighed. 'Only three more weeks to go.' He whispered to himself and then he would have the rest of his family back, plus two little additions.

XXXXX

Tosh couldn't believe that she had actually left Torchwood, and left the UK. Here, she was in Metropolis, living in Lex's penthouse with him. Things had become stronger and stronger between them. She was also in love with his computer division. They understood her, and she had mad some friends as well. Tosh missed Ianto so much, but this was the best thing for him.

'What are you smiling at?' Lex asked as he walked in.

'Little Ianto's and Clark's running around.' Tosh smiled as she walked over and hugged her boyfriend.

'It is going to be interesting. You miss Ianto desperately, I can see that, but for Clark it must be devastating. He has the whole alien mate thing going on. I couldn't imagine it. It's hard for me as his best friend, I have all this money, and yet I can't do anything for him.' Lex sighed, he hated feeling this lost.

'But, you are there for him when he needs to talk. We all are, and that means a lot as well.' Tosh placed a soft kiss against his lips.

XXXXX

'It is soon going to be time.' The AI spoke, and it echoed around the caverns.

A light slid up and down Ianto in stasis, making sure that everything was fine for father and children.

XXXXX

'Hi, Mrs Kent, Mr Kent. How is Clark? We haven't seen much of him and Ianto. I hope there isn't a problem between them?' Lana smiled sweetly at the Kent's.

Martha managed not to roll her eyes, for months every time they had seen Lana it was questions about Clark or subtle digs about Ianto and their relationship. It was now time to mention that they had found twins that they were going to adopt. It was part of the story they had created on why Ianto was suddenly missing.

'Ianto had to go back to Wales, a family emergency.' Martha explained, not pushing the story yet knowing that Lana wouldn't leave it there. Clark came to visit a lot, and this would mean she could show some sympathy and get close to him.

'Oh I hope everything is ok?' Lana wanted to know.

'A close friend of Ianto and his wife are in hospital, she's pregnant with twins. They are keeping her on life support so the babies can be born.' Martha started to tell the story and saw the look of confusion on Lana's face. 'If they don't make it, Clark and Ianto are going to adopt them.'

'They're going to do what?' Lana's face had suddenly gone blank.

'If things take a turn for the worse Ianto and Clark are going to adopt the children.' Jonathan repeated a little slower.

'Is that possible?' Lana prayed it wasn't and maybe this meant that Ianto would go back home.

'Yes, Lex and Oliver have both looked into it. Lex has vouched for Clark, and as you know he has a stable job at the Daily Planet. Oliver has hired Ianto as his personal assistant.' Martha managed to stop herself from laughing at Lana's expression. This also helped with the 'superhero' aspect. With Tosh working at Lex Corp, Ianto now at Queen Industries and them being the best of friends, it meant that information could be passed along. That was until it was obvious that Lex and Oliver had become friends. They didn't want to rush anything, so it looked suspicious there was a lot riding on it.

'That was nice of them.' She muttered, not happy with the way things were going.

XXXXX

'Lois.' Chloe walked over to her cousin.

'What is it Chloe? Clark will be here soon.' Lois checked her make-up again.

'Clark is not interested in you.' Chloe started to explain, this was where she told the same story. Lois had started to get really pushy towards Clark. 'Ianto will be back soon. His best friends had an accident; if they don't make it Clark and Ianto are going to adopt their twins.'

Lois turned opened mouthed and stared at Chloe. For once she was speechless.

XXXXX

Lucas Luthor grinned as he walked into Luthorcorp. He had been good and done exactly what he was supposed to, and now he was back.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Jonathan stretched up, his body ached. He was getting too old for this work. Now with the grand-kids on the way he was considering going to Lex and getting help. Lex had shown him long ago that he had changed. He had, in a way, become another son to Jonathan. He had never been so glad to be wrong. He made his way back up to the farmhouse, it was something he and Martha should start discussing.

Martha was cooking dinner; she knew Jonathan would be back in a minute. She looked over at her calendar and smiled.

'It won't be too long.' She marvelled at what had gone on in their lives.

'Hi Martha,' Jonathan grinned as he walked in the door and gave her a kiss. 'It smells fabulous as always.' He paused for a moment, 'I've been thinking about talking to Lex.'

'Talking to him about what?' Martha turned to look at her husband.

'Help for here, maybe seeing if we can borrow some money and buy it, get some help. I am getting on, and we both want to spend time with Clark, Ianto and the kids. I was just thinking that maybe he has some ideas on how we can make this place profitable.'

'I think that's a fantastic idea.' She kissed him and then chuckled. 'Look at how many years it has taken you to get to this point.' With that, she turned back to the cooker and the dinner.

XXXXX

Clark sat and stared at his computer screen reading over what he had just typed. He liked their new editor Perry White, he was gruff, and a hardcase on the outside, but he did genuinely care. Perry wanted the truth, but they had to be backed up by facts. That was something he drilled into all of his reporters. The only thing he didn't like was that he kept pairing him with Lois, which was a nightmare. She seemed to think that it meant that they should be together. No matter how many times he and Chloe had said that he wasn't interested. That he was already in a relationship didn't seem to matter.

'Hey Clark.' Chloe smiled as she sat down next to him. 'Not long to go now huh?' She whispered, but Chloe had made sure that no one was near them first.

'Yeah, I'm so excited about having Ianto back, but terrified because I'm going to be a father.' Clark sighed as he looked down at the picture of him and Ianto, which sometimes mysteriously disappeared from his desk. Lois was extremely predictable in so many ways.

'Well, you'll have lots of help your parents, me, Lex and Oliver.' Chloe tried to show him that he wasn't doing this alone.

'Yeah Oliver, I know he helped a lot, and we do have the same extra-curricular activities, but Ianto working for him?' Clark questioned.

'Clark you have to get over this jealousy thing, seriously. Oliver has done nothing but be helpful. This also helps with us all spending time together. Lex also has an excellent personal assistant, Oliver doesn't.' Chloe explained again.

'Why does Ianto need to work?' Clark pouted; he wanted to keep his mate safe.

'Clark, I know you want to make sure nothing happens to him. Being at home was where he was kidnapped. Ianto also needs to work, it is who he is. He needs to help people just like you. You can't smother him, you will drive him nuts.' Chloe knew that it was because Clark cared. It was his possessive and jealous Kryptonian side, but Ianto would find a way to kill him.

'I know I wouldn't actually do that. I have to learn to control this urges, especially now with kids. I am guessing it is going to get worse. Everything is going to be so different so quickly.' Clark murmured as he thought about his life.

'Well didn't it do that when you met Ianto? That all turned out ok, didn't it?' Chloe grinned at him, and watched as her oldest friend smiled back.

'Yeah, it certainly did, didn't it?' Clark paused to think for a moment. 'I could do without Lois and Lana chasing me though. It's getting tiring.' Clark chuckled.

'I remember those days when it would have been your dream that Lana was chasing you.' Chloe teased.

'Ahhh you mean the days when you wrote poetry about me.' Clark smirked, and then added a playful wince when she hit him.

'Those were the days. So much has happened, look how we have changed.'

'A lot has, I'm glad that you're still one of my closest friends Chloe. I don't know what I would have done without you being here.' Clark told her honestly.

'I'm glad we are too Clark. At least now I know the truth about you, about it all.'

They both sat there and smiled at each other as Lois walked in and saw them. She hated how close they were, and no matter what she tried nothing got her closer to Clark. Why did he want this Ianto guy? Lois had never seen what was so memorable about him. That was when Clark and Chloe noticed her, and Lois frowned as the smiles that had been on their faces faded, quickly.

XXXXX

Lex grinned at his cell phone.

'What are you smiling at?' Tosh asked as she walked over to him.

'Jonathan has finally seen the light. He wants advice, maybe a loan to sort out the farm. They want to be able to spend time with their grandchildren, and Jonathan isn't getting any younger. He does need help there, and that means more than just Clark.'

'That is marvellous news that will take a lot of worries of the table for everyone.' Tosh replied as she bent forward and gave Lex a soft kiss.

XXXXX

The stasis container that housed Ianto started to beep. The AI lit up.

'The contractions have started.' Jor-el's voice echoed around the cavern.

The tube started to bring Ianto out from his deep sleep.

XXXXX

Jonathan stood up and stretched his arms. He grabbed hold of the fence as he felt tightness in his chest. He flexed his fingers as a pain shot down his left arm.

'No.' He whispered as he collapsed, falling heavily to the ground.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Clark rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. As soon as he was in sight, he slowed down and went at a human speed. He walked up to the reception desk, and waited to be seen.

XXXXX

Martha held Jonathan's hands. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, but she could see the struggle that it took just to do that. Everything was going so well for them. Jonathan had decided to take it easy, to get help from Lex. Ianto would be given birth soon, and they would have grandchildren to dote on. Now this happened, she couldn't lose him, not now.

Lex poked his head in the door and coughed gently. He waited for Martha to indicate that he could come in. The last thing he wanted to do was intrude.

'Come in Lex,' Martha forced a smile and wiped the tears away. She stood up and walked over to him. He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

'I've got the best doctors looking at him. I promise you, he'll get the best care that money can buy.' Lex promised. Jonathan and Martha had become parents to him, the parents he had always wanted. He would give up every single cent he had to Jonathan's care if that meant he was going to live longer. They had taught him so much, and they had given him the best friend he ever had. A young man who taught him how to be good and how to love.

'I know you will Lex.' Martha tightened her hold on him, they both turned as the door opened and in walked Clark.

'Mom, what happened?' Clark wanted to know as he walked over to them.

'It looks like a heart attack he was found out in the field unconscious.' Martha put her arm around her son's waist and squeezed. 'Lex has the best experts coming in. All we can do is wait.'

'What's all this noise? Can't a man rest a little, with some peace and quiet?' Jonathan whispered from the bed.

'Jonathan.' Martha sighed with relief at hearing his voice.

Jonathan opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. He turned to Clark and frowned as it was obvious Clark had heard something.

'What is it son? Does someone need your help?' Jonathan asked.

'Do you have to go and save someone now?' Lex asked, shock coloured his voice

'It's Ianto, he's gone into labour.' Clark looked lost and torn. He wanted to stay with his father, but his mate was about to give birth to their children.

'Clark go be with Ianto. He's going to need you. When he and the kids are up to it bring them here to see me.' Jonathan held out his hand and waited for his son to take hold of it. 'I want to see my grandkids.'

Clark turned and looked at his mother. He still felt guilty if he stayed or left.

'You have to go to Ianto. There is nothing you can do here. He has the best doctors around. Ianto is going into labour; he's going to be terrified.

'Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can.' Clark turned to look at Lex.

'You go I'll grab the limo and baby stuff and head down there.' Lex ordered.

Clark smiled in relief and someone else taken charge and told him what to do. Clark kissed his parents, hugged Lex and left.

'Well I hope it won't be too long before we're back with extras. I'll let Tosh know, and she can call everyone while I get everything needed into the limo.' Lex walked over to Jonathan and hugged him. 'You'd better hang on you here.'

'I hear and obey, Master Luthor.' Jonathan answered cheekily.

Martha hugged Lex and watched him leave. She was glad that the kids were on their way, but it couldn't have come at a worse time.

XXXXX

Ianto opened his mouth and screamed as the pain tore through his body.

'CLARK!'

XXXXX

Captain Jack Harkness looked around Metropolis. This was Ianto's new home. He knew what was the rough due date, and even though it has nothing to do with him he wanted to be here.

His feelings hadn't changed for the young Welshman; in fact they had grown stronger. Jack was hoping that after being stuck in stasis, and only woken to give birth he might blame Clark a little. He hoped that Ianto would give him another chance. Jack would happily be a father to those kids.

Thins had to go his way one day, and maybe this was that day.

XXXXX

Lucas stood at the door to his father's office. Once his father agreed that he had paid his penance, he would be back. The next thing he would do was find out everything that had happened to Clark Kent while he was away. He had forgotten about the younger man, in fact, Lucas wanted him more than ever. This time he wanted Clark willingly. Lucas was going to seduce him. He had managed it in Europe; they were just the practice runs. This was the real thing.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Clark sat there and held onto Ianto's hand. He forced the tears back every time his mate screamed in pain. The Kryptonian wanted this to be over. He turned and watched as the laser cut across Ianto's stomach. He turned away quickly. Clark knew that it was the contractions that were causing the pain not the surgery itself.

Listening to the pain Ianto was going through was killing Clark inside slowly.

'I love you Ianto.' Clark whispered as he moved forward slightly and kissed his lover's forehead.

XXXXX

Lex sat in the limo and tapped his foot impatiently. He'd wished that he sent the car down and went in the helicopter himself. The birth of their children whether it was a natural one or by surgery was an intensely personal matter. So, he managed to restrain himself and ride in the limo. He looked around and grinned at all the stuff the surrounded him. With everything that had happened he hoped that it would go smoothly with the birth.

XXXXX

Clark turned in horror as Ianto stopped screaming.

'Jor el?' Clark whispered, afraid of what he was going to say.

'He is fine, my son. His body needs to heal.' The voice echoed around the cavern.

Clark turned as a light shone in the corner, and there were his children. He let go of Ianto's hand, and places it onto the bed. Slowly he walked over to the cribs and smiled down.

'Hello little ones.' Clark whispered, afraid that he was going to wake up from this dream. He would be back in that life with no Ianto and following Lana around like a puppy. So many things had changed since then, and he was grateful for them. If only he could have stopped Ianto from being kidnapped, he would have been able to see the pregnancy progress. That no longer mattered; he picked up the little girl and held her to his chest. Clark couldn't wait for Ianto to wake up, and come home so they could be a family. He kissed the babies forehead and placed her back down. He then took hold his son and did the same thing. Clark had never felt as blessed as he did now.

XXXXX

Lex stood outside of the cages, and had no idea what to do. He didn't want to go and check in case Ianto was still in labour. He glanced down at his watch and sighed. Hopefully, when it was all done Clark would come and check to see if he was here.

XXXXX

Martha held onto Jonathan's hand. He had started to look pale again, paler than he had been. There was still a smile on his face.

'I love you Jonathan.' She whispered. 'I have never regretted my decisions I made. You made me so happy.

Jonathan turned to her, and his smile grew. 'I'm glad; I was always worried that you would regret everything you left. That high-life, all that money and I didn't know if a hard country life was what you were looking for.' He choked out the words.

'I didn't care about the life Jonathan. It had everything I needed, everything I wanted. It had you, and then when Clark came, there was nothing else I needed.' Martha wiped the tears away. 'You can't leave me. I need you here; those grand-babies are going to need you.'

'I'm going to be a grandfather.' He whispered, and closed his eyes.

Martha's eyes widened, and she turned to look at the machines. She could see that he was still with them. She hoped that seeing the children would help him fight. He was the strongest man she knew.

XXXXX

Lex looked into the cribs and stared at the two little babies.

'I can't believe these are yours Clark.' Lex whispered.

'Me either.' Clark paused for a moment. 'How's my dad?'

'He's hanging in on there.' Lex replied.

'What's wrong with dad?' A soft voice asked from behind them.

Clark and Lex both turned to see Ianto, who lay on the bed and stared at them.

'He had a heart-attack, just before you went into labour.' Clark walked over and took hold of his mate's hand.

Clark and Lex both frowned as Ianto tried to move.

'What do you think you are doing Ianto?' Lex asked.

'I'm getting up. Jor el told me, I'm just tired. The children are fine to move. We need to get to the hospital. I can rest in the limo.' Ianto stopped and turned to look at Lex. 'You did bring the limo or a large car didn't you?'

Lex chuckled. 'Yes, I have the limo outside.'

'Father, is Ianto ok to leave?' Clark called out to the cavern.

'Yes my son. He is just tired, but he and your offspring are well enough.'

'See, let's go.' Ianto winced as he moved. Clark and Lex both moved to help him.

XXXXX

Jack looked around at Metropolis airport. He wasn't thrilled to be back. He hated this place as it had the one thing he loved and wanted. Ianto.

XXXXX

Martha and Jonathan both looked up when the door opened and in walked Ianto. Martha got to her feet and hugged him tightly.

'What are you doing here Ianto? You should be resting. Did everything go ok?' She helped Ianto across to a seat next to the bed. Martha smiled as the young man reached out and took Jonathan's hand.

'Everything went fine.' Clark said as he walked into the room. He had one of the children in his arms, and Lex carried the other.

'Oh look at them, aren't they gorgeous.' Martha sighed.

'Bring them over here. Let me look.' Jonathan ordered from the bed.

Clark and Lex looked at each other and laughed as they moved closer so Jonathan could look at them.

'We need a picture' Martha said suddenly, and she rushed off to get a nurse. Once she was back, the twins were in Jonathan's arms. Ianto and Martha sat on either side of the bed, Lex was behind Martha, and Clark was behind Ianto.

The nurse had Lex's phone. 'Smile' She said and clicked the button.

Once Lex had his cell back they all stared at the picture and smiled. Suddenly the machines started to make a long continuous sound.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Martha sat with her two sons, and her grandchildren. Tears still fall from her eyes; she couldn't believe he was gone.

'Mom?' Clark choked out; he didn't know what to say. His dad was no longer with them.

'It's ok Clark.' She gave him a kiss on the head. 'He got to see his grandchildren. I'm glad that he managed that. I can't think of a better thing than that to send him off.'

'I wish I could have spent more time with him.' Ianto whispered. Jonathan had become a real father to him. It was a shame that his children would not know what a wonderful man he was.

Lex stood at the door with Oliver. 'If you need anything Martha, Clark, Ianto just let me know.' He had problems with Jonathan, but this was the last thing he wanted to happen. This should be a time for happiness, and it was. There was also sadness clouding those moments, and always would be.

Lex nodded and then indicated for Oliver to follow him out. 'My brother is back in town. Can you find out if he is up to anything?' Lex asked Oliver.

'Of course I can, if you need anything else just call me.'

Lex smiled at him, and turned as Tosh came in and hugged him tightly.

'Is it true?' Tosh asked.

'Yeah, Jonathan has just passed away.' Lex whispered.

'How are Clark and Ianto taking it?' Tosh wanted to know.

'As well as can be expected.' Lex sighed. 'I don't know what to do. I hate when things are so out of my control. This is something that I can't do anything for.'

'Just be there for them, which is all you can do.' Tosh bit at her lip.

'What is it?' Lex asked.

'I hate to add fuel to the fire, but I had a message Jack's on his way. He found out about the birth, and wanted to see Ianto and the children.'

'You don't think he is going to try and do anything, do you?'

'I don't know, it is the worst timing, and I don't think Ianto or Clark will take it well.' Lex took a deep breath. 'Can you go and see if he has arrived, if so go and talk to him. Martha, Clark, Ianto and the kids need to be together at the moment. I want to make sure they have that.' He watched as Tosh walked into the room and gave them all a hug and kiss before she left again.

'Keep them safe, I'll let you know what is going on with Jack.' Tosh promised.

'Thanks,' Lex bent forward and gave her a kiss. He then watched her leave, as soon as she did that he was on the phone getting some security in. It was a private area in the hospital, but that didn't matter. No one was getting into see the Kent's without their permission no matter who it was. 'This is Lex Luthor, I need a security detail set up.'

XXXXX

Oliver dressed as the green arrow sat on one of the rooftops and watches Lucas Luthor. He grabbed one of his arrows that had a microphone and mini camera attached. He grabbed his bow, aimed to the side of the window and fired.

He checked his cell phone to make sure that everything was working correctly and then headed back to the watchtower to keep an eye on Lucas. Hopefully, he would find out what was planned and then be able to stop it before any harm befell Clark or his family.

XXXXX

Jack lay on the bed in his hotel room and thought about Ianto. He could see the two of them and the kids being a family finally. It brought a smile to his face.

A loud banging at his door broke up the dream. He frowned having no idea who it could be. Jack looked through the peephole and smiled.

'Tosh.' Jack smiled at her, and then tried to pull her into a hug.

Tosh pushed him away, walked into his room and let the door slam close behind her.

'What the hell are you doing here Jack?' Tosh demanded.

'I came to see how Ianto was, and to see the babies.' Jack put on his most charming smile.

'Don't give me that bull. You think that because Ianto has been in stasis he might be upset. Once again you have come to try and steal away Ianto from Clark.'

'I love him Tosh.' Jack replied simply.

'Tough, you hurt him Jack. You're the one that drove him away. He is happy with Clark. They won't want to see you now.'

'What difference does now make?' Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

'Jack, Ianto gave birth recently, very recently. The person who he thought as a father has just died. I mean it when I say he won't want to see you. That is if you can even get close to him.'

'I need to make sure Ianto is ok.' Jack went to push past Tosh.

'Damn it Jack, stop being so damn selfish. All you are thinking about is yourself.'

'I need to make sure that he is ok.' Jack answered stubbornly.

'I'll tell him you're here. Let him get in contact with you. I promise if you try and see him you will regret it.' With that Tosh stormed out of his room.

Jack waited for a little bit, he checked outside his door and made sure it was clear.

'I'm sorry Tosh, but I need to see him.' He whispered.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Tosh stood outside the hotel and looked around. She knew that Jack was going to go to the hotel. As much as she loved him, he'd been alive so long that he didn't see things the same way as everyone else. Ianto was not going to be happy with this. If Jack pushed things, a friendship in the future was not even going to happen. She pulled out her phone.

'Lex, I don't think he listened to me. I'm going to find some decent food for everyone and bring it in.' She paused for a moment. 'They aren't leaving yet, are they? Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you.'

Just as she turned around something caught her eye. There was Jack leaving the hotel. She knew he was going to try something. At least she had warned Lex. It was now time to do a food run for them. While they were going through this difficult time, she was going to do everything she could do just to make it a little easier.

XXXXX

Lex walked back into the hospital and towards the private room that had been closed off for them. He nodded at the security team and walked into the room. The two men at the door had already been warned about Jack. He now had to let Ianto know who was in town. Lex hoped that Clark would keep his temper.

The three people looked up at Lex walked in.

'What is it Lex?' Clark asked, he was the one that could read his best friend better than anyone else.

Lex turned to Ianto. 'Jack is here.' He ignored the growl from Clark. 'Tosh went to talk to him, but she doesn't think it did any good.'

Ianto reached out and took Clark's hand and smiled at his lover. 'I'll talk to him when he arrives. It's obvious we can't be friends. Not when he treats a moment like this, as a chance to win me back.'

'How do you know he's doing that?' Martha asked.

'Well he's here by himself, and he probably has ignored what Tosh has said. He obviously isn't thinking about me, and what I need.' As Ianto finished they heard a commotion outside. 'See what I mean.' He gave Clark a gentle kiss on the lips. 'I'll be back in a minute, it won't take me long to talk to him.'

XXXXX

Ianto opened the door and walked out. There was Jack trying to get past security.

'Ianto.' A gigantic smile appeared on his face.

'Don't, just don't. Come with me.' Ianto turned and stormed off. Jack was on his heels.

Ianto found another room and went in. He waited for Jack to turn around and look at him.

'What the hell is your problem?' Ianto growled.

'I love you.' Jack explained.

'You love me, so you don't care about what I want is that right? As long as the great Jack Harkness is happy sod everyone else.'

'It isn't like that.'

Ianto shook his head. 'It isn't, so you didn't come here hoping that I was mad at Clark. That you weren't hoping to find something to make me doubt what I have here?'

'You'll be happier with me.' Jack's anger started to get the better of him. He knew that they would be perfect.

'Happier with you, did you look at what my life was?' Ianto queried. 'I held a cyber-woman in the basement, which you murdered. Don't worry I know the mistake I made. Then of course the never ending ridiculous sexual dance you did with Gwen. The time you disappear to chase after the doctor, and who you are still not over. Let's go back to me, treating me as a servant, taking me for granted, and of course making me feel as if I'm a dirty little secret. You want me to go back to that?'

'What do you have here then?' Jack placed his hands on his hips and glared.

'I have a man who loves me unconditionally, and whom I love. Who will never, ever leave me. He is someone that I am at the top of his priorities, not the bottom. I have fabulous friends who support me. I have a wonderful job lined up where I can take my kids and watch them grow. Oh, yes I have children with this wonderful person. I have a mother-in-law who treats me as her son. I help people, ordinary people who truly need it. I have an incredible life here.' Ianto tried to explain.

Jack looked down at his boots. 'I can't go on without you.' He mumbled.

'Yes you can, you have before. I'm sorry Jack, but you did this. You are the one that lost me. It started before that night with you and Gwen. For all I know, even if we hadn't had any problems I still might have ended up with Clark. His people knew their mates when they saw him.' Ianto smiled at the memory.

'That's why he came back with you. He knew that you were his mate?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, but he didn't push anything. He was more than willing to be my friend, and he was that. You just keep pushing, and whenever Gwen came running to you I was pushed back down that list. I'm sorry Jack, but what you are doing is too little, way too late.' Ianto felt his heart break at the desolate look on Jack's face. A part of him would always love Captain Jack Harkness. 'I have to go, I've lost a father, and I do still need to rest as I gave birth recently. You can't do this again Jack. It is probably best if we don't talk for a while. Tosh will pass on how I and the kids are doing.'

'Sure Ianto, anything you want.' Jack mumbled.

Ianto hated leaving him here, a shadow of that larger than life man. It would take some time, but Jack would be back to himself again. Ianto knew he would be put into the little box of memories and regrets. When Ianto had realised that he was in love with Jack, he had thought that it would be them until Ianto die, or Jack moved on. He never thought he would find and love someone else. He had never met a Kryptonian either.

'Goodbye Jack and thank you for loving me. For showing me, I could want and need something different.' Ianto gave him a small smile and left. A part of his heart breaking away and staying with that immortal larger than life man.

XXXXX

Lucas walked down to one of the rougher areas in Metropolis. He had deals with some guys there before he was sent off on his 'European Vacation'. All he needed to do was to get things set up again.

'Hey.' Lucas grinned as he walked up to a guy standing against a wall. 'I'm back; I need to speak to the boss.'

'You've got some nerve coming back here?' The man growled at him.

Lucas knew this was going to be difficult, but he charmed them before, and he could again. 'My leaving wasn't my fault. My fucking father had me escorted to Europe.'

'It doesn't matter. You left us holding the bag. You owe us, and you owe us big.'

XXXXX

The Green Arrow watched atop the building as Lucas was pulled into a building. His screams rang out for hours. He waited until a car left. He grabbed an arrow and aimed it, his fingers released the string, and it flew. It hit the car with a thud. He pulled out his cell, and watched as a flashing red dot moved away from him.

XXXXX

Ianto sat down with Clark, Martha and Lex.

'What happened?' Lex asked. He could see Clark trying to hold onto his jealousy. Just then Tosh walked in with food. She knew who Lex was talking about.

'I told him to go. That when he said he thought that we should be together, it was all about him. I thanked him if I had never got involved with Jack, I probably wouldn't have been ready for Clark. I asked Jack not to contact me, and I would get Tosh to let him know how things are going. I have my family here, the people I love. I'm not going anywhere. 'Ianto smiled as Clark pulled him into a hug.

The door opened, and Oliver popped his head in. 'Lex can I speak to you?'

'Of course.' Lex stood and handed the little girl he was holding to Ianto.

Lex followed Oliver outside of the building, and into an alleyway.

'It's over.' Oliver replied simply.

'What happened?' Lex wanted to know, as much as he hated Lucas it was still his brother.

'He went down to the slums. It seemed Lucas wanted to get back into the drug and human trafficking trade.'

Lex shook his head. 'He never needed to do that he had money.'

'For some it is the thrill. He was raised in areas like that. They didn't like that fact that he came back as if nothing had happened. They sorted out that misunderstanding. I didn't help him, I didn't know if you wanted me to?' Oliver was afraid that he'd made a mistake. All of them together had been working on how to be able to use their gifts to the fullest.

'No, you did the right thing. It was his mess, no one else's. Lucas would have gone back after Clark. Ianto and the children would have been in danger. This is for the best.' As much as Lex hated saying it, it was the truth. 'Thank you Oliver.'

'Go and join your family. Tell Clark not to worry. I'll do the patrol for the next few nights at least. He needs to be with his family. Clark and Ianto have spent far too much time apart.' Oliver smiled, watched Lex nod and then vanished around the corner.

XXXXX

Martha looked up as Lex came back in.

'Is everything ok?' She asked.

Lex looked down at the people he loved, and smiled. 'Everything is perfect.' For the first time it actually felt true.

Martha looked around her little makeshift family. Here were sons, daughter and grand-children. She may have lost the man she loved, but Martha knew she wasn't alone. The days ahead were going to be tough for all of them, but they would get through it together. She had no doubt about that.

The End

(I don't plan on doing another one. I hope you enjoyed this little series of stories.)


End file.
